


Jester...?

by Cary



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cary/pseuds/Cary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection is just boring, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jester...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/gifts).



> Not much to say- I got this idea thanks to a chat with a very close friend of mine.  
> Let's just say...they made me realize something. 
> 
> (I apologize for poor grammar and writing beforehand, English is NOT my first language.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yosuke couldn't tell what it was that brought him back inside the TV world.

The case has been closed a while ago, the self-proclaimed investigation team didn't exist anymore and there was nothing left to do.

Yosuke knew that full well. And yet he found himself strolling around the beautiful scenery this place held.

Flowers, trees and a beautiful blue sky - it was perfect.

And boring.

The brunette let out a sigh when he sat down on the soft grass and simply looked around. It was pretty, yeah. And they kept their promise they made with Teddie.

The true culprit was found and Yosuke wished that Adachi would just rot away for what he did. Sometimes his hate for this man would scare him...The teen never knew he could be like this- he always believed he was a kind person.

But just thinking about that bastard's smug face was enough for him to lose it - to show his darkest side. And it scared him, just knowing such hate resided within him...

Yosuke didn't want to waste any more thoughts on it. Muttering some curses under his breath, he let out another sigh and collapsed on the soft grass.

Just to feel something hard beneath him and break through the ground a mere second later. The sudden movement made him scream in surprise until he connected with a loud thud to the ground.

The air was pressed out of his lungs and the brunette yelped when he was gasping for air.

Yosuke was sure he broke all of his bones but his tries to move proved him wrong. He propped himself up, moaning and from the pain and needed to squeeze them shut for a moment before surveying  his sourroundings.

He knew this place....The chair in front of him, the dusty wooden floor as well as the walls stained in various colours... Yosuke slowly rose his head in order to see from where he fell, but the roof was in tact.

But something was hanging from above and even after all that time that had passed Yosuke could tell what it was. He remembered that scarf tied into a noose.

This was...the room in which everything started and also the entrance to- with a sudden move the brunette turned around only to freeze right on the spot and gasp loudly.

Partly because of the pain running through his body but mainly because of what he saw.

It wasn't the entrance to Magatsu Inaba. What greeted him was a huge screen.

Showing him.  
Yosuke could hear himself talk about Inaba and how boring his life's been.

Especially after catching that son of a bitch Adachi.

''That bastard...I will never forgive him...''

Yosuke clenched his fists and slowly rocked back on his heels but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

''I will never forgive him for showing me something that fun! And now he took it away from me! What a prick. I've never been as pumped as I was after Saki's got killed.''

No this wasn't Yosuke...He'd never think let alone say such things!

''Being sent to nowheresville because of a single mistake...'' another voice chimed in and yet another screen flickered on next to him. Yosuke didn't have to turn in order to see it...he knew who it was.

Adachi.

He gritted his teeth while clenching his fists even harder and he slowly got up on shaky legs. It was no good to get all emotional in here, it'd only draw the Shadows closer...if there were any left? Yosuke couldn't say he was safe for sure.

Just as he was about to turn around and look for an exit both voices echoed at the same time.

''Being stuck in this shithole...of course I'd use the chance for some excitement!''

He froze right on the spot. He thought the exact thing at times...

''These nice little powers...they were my ticket for some fun.''

''I wanted to see what happens when I put them to use.''

The words this Adachi said weren't exactly what Yosuke remembered, but the message was clear.

He was sick and tired of this shithole, his boring life, so his powers were the perfect chance of adding some spice.

Yosuke didn't want to hear any more of this bullshit. Why were his words synchronized with that asshole's?! He wasn't any like him!

He went inside the TV in order to save the people who ended up in here because of that bastard!  
He and everyone else risked their lives day by day and Yosuke was just relieved to know they did it.

''What a nice excuse.'' Both screens went black for a second before giving off an eerie red light. The lighting was enough to throw a shadow next to his and Yosuke swallowed dryly upon seeing it.

He could feel it...he knew it...

Takehaya Susano-O wasn't _there'_ anymore...

''What's wrong? Swallowed your tongue? Come on, say something! Or you wanna hear some more?'' The figure behind him snapped its fingers. It didn't wait for any responses.

''Life's dull and boring. You do the same shit day by day, trying to gain success. But without 'talent' you won't gain ANYTHING.''

Yosuke never said such things! Sure, sometimes he was tired of his daily routines and he still didn't know what he wanted to do...but still...

The brunette closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing just as the next words echoed from behind.

''D'aw, don't you start crying now. The show's far from over!'' This time the voice didn’t come from one of the TVs- it was the Shadow’s.

''I put her in because she was a little bitch. Cheating on me with Namatame...tch, she's got what she deserved.''

Only Adachi was speaking now and even more anger boiled up within him. But just as he was about to face his other self and spat words at him the other figure stood closely behind him.

Gripping both of his hips and forcefully pulling Yosuke closer the Shadow started whispering:''Long time no see...it got boring without you...this world was just so perfect - it made me sick.''

What was going on? Didn't his Shadow turn into his Persona? How did it know about all the changes and how could it have seen them for itself?  
''Adachi gave us something to do at least. Man, instead of being so pissed we should be grateful instead, don't you agree?''

Yosuke tried to break free from the other's hold but the Shadow was too strong for him.  
''He understood us, Yosuke.'''  
''Shut up! He was just a worthless criminal!''

Adachi's voice chimed in again.  
''This world understands and welcomes me...'' Yosuke's tuned in next and once more both were speaking at the same time. ''It gives me something to do...something only I can do.''

Before Yosuke could raise his voice again the Shadow had already shoved him right to the floor. The brunette managed to stop himself from falling face forward and quickly turned around to be in a sitting position.

He didn't want to turn his back on the other again, he let his guard down earlier but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

''Heh, tell me did you notice something?'' the Shadow had a sinister smirk on his lips while staring at Yosuke before he continued. ''You're...''  
''I came here to find out the truth! To find and make Saki's killer pay! I'm nothing like that worthless criminal! I'm not a twisted son of a bitch like-''

But he was cut off by the other Yosuke's laughter before the figure moved closer and towered above him. Just as Yosuke was about to get up the Shadow planted his foot right on the teen's chest.

And stopped for a moment before pushing him back on the floor. With such force that he ended up pressing the air out of Yosuke.

The brunette choked and gasped but no avail, the pressure put on him prevented any air from reaching his lungs.  
"You're looking for some fun and excitement, too...just like him- that 'worthless  
criminal'." The Shadow didn't bother about Yosuke struggling beneath him. He knew how much the other could take- they were the same person after all.

And if he ended up killing him by accident...oh well, things happen! Amused by his own train of thoughts the Shadow just chuckled softly because of the struggling figure beneath him.

How he was flailing around with his arms, trying to push his foot of his chest. Fighting for some precious air.

Yes, this was exciting! Yosuke kept on ignoring him far too long. Avoiding to think about the 'truth' he apparently sought all the time.

There was only one truth and Yosuke knew it full well, he couldn't accept it. There was just no way.

''To find out the "truth behind Saki-senpai's death", my ass. You would've never gained this power without having him kill her...that might be true. But you were happy people got killed- it finally gave you something to do. And this exciting new power? It was the PERFECT addition, you couldn't have asked for more!"

The Shadow stood up straight again, finally removing the pressure from Yosuke's chest. The brunettte heaved over and gasped for air. It took him a few moments before he turned to face the other again.

He was at a loss. Partly because his mind was clouded with rage and he felt dizzy but also because...he didn't want to deny it. Yosuke knew what was about to happen if he rejected, denied his Shadow. And he didn't wish to risk it when he was alone in here.

The two golden eyes were fixated on him and the other still had this sinister smirk on his lips.

Yosuske didn't avert his gaze and kept staring right at the other figure sharing his face. It was bizarre but this wasn't the first time for him.

"Just think about it...who pulled the strings behind the murders?  
Who was the one giving you the excitement you  
were longing for?''

While talking again the Shadow towered above Yosuke once again which made the brunette crawl back. . He couldn't move properly due to the dizziness and his whole body objected, wanting him to stay still.

He wanted to hear what the Shadow had to say.  
And yet he wanted to just run away from it...he knew what this was about.

He knew what 'message' his Shadow wanted to deliver.

''He had the same powers...and used them to kill time...and people. Just because he was bored and wanted some entertainment.''

The shadow knelt above him, gripping his collar and pulling Yosuke closer.  
''Didn't you do the same? Using those powers to have some fun?''

The Shadow tightened his grip.  
"And...do I have to remind you of what you wanted to do with Namatame? Face it, Yosuke, you're the same- if the others wouldn't have stopped you, you'd be a 'worthless criminal' as  
well."

He chuckled once more before letting go of Yosuke's collar. The next instant he raised his hand and the teen was sure he'd be done for.

But all the shadow did was patting his cheek. Yosuke just sat there, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do.

"But hey, you already took the first step. You are worthless. And an almost 'criminal'. You think the world is dull, boring and unfair. Some get everything while you're still stuck out here in the boonies- and even your precious playground's gone."  
''That's not...!''  
''You wish for him to rot away in prison and face it, Yosuke...You'd kill him with your own hands if you had the chance.''  
''No!'' Yosuke presssed his hands against his head in order to cover his ears.

It was enough. He's had enough of this bullshit! It wasn't true! He didn't want to kill him! All he wanted was...

'''Justice'.'' the Shadow lazily finished Yosuke's thought. He looked so utterly bored before getting back on his feet, never turning his gaze away from Yosuke.  
''I'm getting real tired of your bullshit, you know? Why can't you be honest for a change? You hate everyone superior to you. You hate this town. You hate the fact they took away all the excitement the TV world held.''

Yosuke wished to deny what the other said, wanted to prove him wrong but he didn't have the words.

The TVs turned on once again and both Yosukes turned around in order to face them.  
''Only those with the magic ticket called 'talent' succeed in life.''  
''Why? I did it because I could. Being stuck here in nowheresville was damn boring.''

Then the picture flickered before showing Yosuke again. It showed some footage of him from earlier, how he was sitting on the soft grass.  
''...it's perfect...perfectly boring.''

Yosuke faced the ground until his shadow forced his head up with his foot.  
''Admit it.''

But he didn't say anything, all he did was to stare at the other.  
''You're a twisted son of a bitch yourself. A worthless criminal.''

The Shadow knew which buttons he had to push in order to achive Yosuke to voice his denial. He probably knew the brunette better than he did.

''...No.'' Yosuke's voice was nothing more than a shaky whisper as he tried to defy his Shadow. It was a stupid idea...but he couldn't do anything else. The Shadow was wrong! He wasn't like that...he'd never...

Before he could even manage to make another noise he felt a sharp pain accross his face until he connected with the hard ground once more.

“Come on, Yosuke! SAY IT!”

But Yosuke didn’t reply.. He remained sprawled out on the floor, staring at the dark ceiling. Even upon hearing his Shadow’s steps drawing closer the brunette didn’t make a single move.

If he just kept his quiet... he might be able to avoid a fight and survive this...

His Shadow however had already guessed his plans.

“DON’T YOU DARE IGNORING ME!”

When Yosuke saw how the other had raised his leg, he quickly turned his head away while squeezing his eyes shut. After hearing a loud thud and feeling the impact Yosuke's eyes flew open again while a gasp was leaving his lips.

“I won’t miss next time.” The shadow had lost its sinister smirk by now. It got replaced by a menacing and yet vigilant gaze.

“...You’re...wrong.” Yosuke finally replied panting and huffing, while facing his Shadow again...

 

This was no good- he had to escape _somehow_.  
  


But he couldn’t...his body refused to move.

It wasn’t due to his fear nor the shock from earlier, no. When Yosuke closed his eyes again the realization hit him...

 

_Shame and guilt_ were keeping him in check.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompto, this short piece is for you. I know maybe I should've chosen something more positive as gift to you, but...well I thought my premiere in jumping into English fanfics would make a good present.
> 
> I adore your Souji x Yosuke works and your writing in general and hope to read more of them in future!


End file.
